


To all the Boys I've Loved Before Prompts

by Relay_Crown09



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Hard Fluff, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relay_Crown09/pseuds/Relay_Crown09
Summary: This is a collection of prompts or drabbles about Lara Jean and Petersuch as going to the movies or doing thnigs together
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Cleaning Lara Jean's room together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the fandom.  
> so any helpful criticism is welcomed.  
> And I hope you enjoy this work. I will try to post once every week or twice.  
> This is a collection of prompts I thought of

Lara Jean loved many things in her life. She loves Peter. She loves Baking. She loves Chris and Lucas, her best friends. She loved her family, Daddy, Kitty, Margot, and Trina. She even loves school. She loves romantic teen movies. She loves Sixteen Candles and Fight Club on a really good day. She loved going to Bellview to visit Stormy. She loves romantic dates with Peter. She loves making out with Peter.

Furthermore, Lara Jean doesn’t love cleaning her room. In fact, Lara Jean loathes cleaning her room so much that she would rather eat worms than clean her room. While cleaning her slovenly room was not a task she often takes part in she has a study date with Peter soon, by soon she means in less than thirty minutes.

As her brain was running a mile a minute with thoughts of what to do with her untidy room as time was running out. What am I going to do to clean this room in under thirty minutes that I know is going to go quick, She thought. I can’t be hasty and shove everything under my bed and all of it won’t fit. Along with the fact that I won’t have time to get ready by the time Peter comes to the house. Suddenly, Lara Jean accepted defeat and decided to just try to clean up her room in a hurry rather than leave the room in its chaotic mess.

The doorbell rings right as Lara Jean is about to go upstairs to make her room as immaculate as it can be in less than thirty minutes. Luckily she was wearing her a neutral shirt and black, ripped jeans, but her messy room wasn’t even attempting to be clean. 

Lara Jean; instead, chose to walk away from the door and not answer to avoid Peter going in her room for their study date. As Lara Jean walked away, Peter’s smiley face could be seen through the side windows. As time went by Peter’s face was slowly going into a baffled face as he noticed that no one was answering the door to greet him. Eventually, Peter was getting more worried as the time went by when Lara Jean wasn’t answering the door. Also, Peter was thinking to himself does she not want to see me right now, and why is she taking such a lengthy time to answer the door as Lara Jean usually takes a minute to answer the door before she jumps in his arms to greet him and a kiss on the cheek. 

With a concerned face and thoughts going to the worst such as that Lara Jean was kidnapped Peter decided to knock on the door one more time. This time Kitty agapes the door instead of Lara Jean. 

“ Hello Kitty,” said Peter.

Hey Peter, you want to know where Lara Jean is,” said Kitty, in an amused tone. 

“Yes,” said Peter, sarcastically. 

“ She is in her room,” said Kitty, with a devilishish smile on her face.

Thanks, Kitty” said Peter, finally getting the answer he had been waiting for since he arrived at the Song-Covey home. 

Quickly, Peter goes inside the Song- Covey Household. He quickly looks around and sees a plate of snickerdoodle cookies in the midst of the table and grabs one. He immediately munches one and moans a little from the gooeyness of the cookie. Going towards Lara Jean’s room Peter passes by Dr.Covey, who was on his way to the living room to observe a documentary on Penguins. As he was leisurely walking to Lara Jean’s room, Peter says, “Hey,” to Dr. Covey and continues on his way to Covey’s room. The door is closed, so Peter of course opens it without knocking first and is greeted to an outlandish sight.

The sight is Lara Jean frantically pushing everything under her bed and stuffing clothes, and stationery items into her wardrobe, she comically stopped putting her things under her bed and closet once she noticed Peter, shell-shocked at the state of her room and her frantic state. Peter with wide eyes and eyebrows pushed to the top of his forehead was thinking in his head,“ Wow, I have never seen her room this messy.” 

Lara Jean, with wide, frantic eyes says “Hey Peter, you ready for our study date”

“Yeah, but we can’t exactly do it in this state of your room”

“Yeah, we can’t exactly study in the state of my room right now, but we can go into the kitchen and study together.”

“ I guess we could do that or we can clean your room together and quiz each other on chemistry and biology. “

“Are you sure? we can just go somewhere else?”

“ No, Covey Let’s do it and make it exciting.”

“Okay, Peter,” says Lara Jean, exasperated.

During the conversation they were having on where they should proceed with their study date, Peter and Lara Jean were looking each other in the eyes, dark brown and brown with gold flecks looked at each other, one pair of eyes with worry and the other set of eyes excited ready to tackle the challenge. After much consideration of just letting the floor swallow her whole, Lara Jean sighed and stood up from her position on the floor surrounded by miscellaneous things and strewn around clothes. Both of them looked around and assessed the best that was Lara Jean room. 

Super pumped, Peter clapped his hands together and exclaimed,” let’s get started.”

Nevertheless, Lara Jean rolled her eyes and asked, “what section should we start with Mr.Clean.”

Mocking Lara Jean eye roll, Peter rolled his eyes and said, “Let’s start with your clothing section since it is currently the worst part of your chaotic room.”

Angrily, Lara Jean scrunch up her eyebrows and exclaimed loudly, “ My room is not chaotic.”

As the conversation was happening Kitty, who was walking by to get to her to find something she needed, piped in with, ” I agree with Peter.”

With both of his hands up Peter said, “ see even Kitty agrees with.”

Lara Jean in an exasperated tone said,” Ok, let’s begin cleaning my room.”

In agreement with Lara Jean, Peter starts walking towards her wardrobe with a determined gaze. Already Lara Jean was near the closet that was bursting with her copious amount of clothes and random knick-knacks that she was stuffing into the closet before Peter had arrived at the house. Then Lara Jean opens the closet and all of her clothes fall down and the knick-knacks also. As a result, Lara Jean jumped away from the mountains of clothes. As a result of never living with women except his mother, Peter was shell shocked by the amount of clothes and thought to himself so that’s why I never see her wear the same outfit more than once a week. 

Exasperated, Peter sighs again and says well, “Let’s tackle this Covey.”

With this thought in mind, Lara Jean starts taking out the clothes one by one and putting them each on hangers. Throughout the process, Peter was folding clothes such as jeans, and shirts that didn’t need to be hanged up. Like promised, Lara Jean and Peter were bantering back and forth along with quizzing each other with questions about their chemistry test in a few days. 

As time went by cleaning Lara Jean’s room Peter smirked as he held up a white, corset crop top and said in a condescending tone, “ Why have I never seen this before, Covey.”

Startled, Lara Jean turned around and saw Peter holding up the crop top. Her eyes went wide as she sprinted towards Peter, who was sitting on top of the bed, and fell on top of him as she tried to wrestle the top out of Peter’s hand. Eventually, she managed to get it after Peter’s hand by tickling him in one of his most ticklish spots which was his ribs. 

Out of breath as she was not known to work out very often Lara Jean said, “ I bought this on a trip with Chris in the mall and this was never supposed to be seen again.”

“Why, you would look gorgeous in this, Covey,” said Peter, slightly confused on why she wouldn’t wear such a cute top.

“ I wouldn’t look very good in this as I don’t have the body shape and I don’t exactly have the best body for this shirt,” said Lara Jean, not looking Peter in the eyes.

Peter started to quietly walk towards Lara Jean and wrapped his arms around Lara Jean, putting his cheek onto the top of her head saying, “ Lara Jean, who cares if you don’t have the perfect body shape for this shirt, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the honour of seeing. Besides, you look good in anything in my opinion.”

Lara Jean smiles at Peter and kisses him on the lips slowly, but soon the kiss becomes impassioned. As the kiss was getting more and more heated Peter, surprisingly, was the first one to break away. 

Slightly out of breath, Peter says, “ As much as I would love to continue this we have to clean this disorganized room, unless..?”

Accordingly, Lara Jean pushes away from Peter and says, “You are right about that and after our hard work maybe we can do something else.”

Smiling, Peter excitedly starts folding the clothes again and Lara Jean follows suit with her task that they were doing. Soon, Peter and Lara Jean finished cleaning their room in record time, and the study questions they had set to finish. Therefore, Peter looked at Lara Jean once they both collapsed on the bed after all their hard work. Tiredly Lara Jean looked back at Peter and said, quietly, “ So are you ready for your treat for helping me clean my room now?”

Slowly Peter looked into Lara Jean's eyes and started to lean in and said in a whisper, “ Absolutely.”


	2. Prompt 9- "Caught" ( 4 time they were caught + 1 time they weren't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title describes what they story will be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and sorry it took such a long time.  
> Helpful criticism is always welcome as this is my first time writing.  
> This is a collection of prompts I thought of or got inspiration   
> 😊

**At Peter’s House**

Lara Jean loves Drunk Peter. Drunk Peter is way more affectionate and more doting than usual which is not saying a lot since he loves touching and being near Lara Jean. However it has its consequences as Drunk Peter loses control of his body after some beers and requires you to carry him which is what Lara Jean is doing. Peter was drunk as he kept losing through two games of beer pong and losing badly which doesn’t happen very often. However, Peter may have been distracted by Lara Jean as she was wearing a silky, black mini skirt that showed her lovely legs, a light blue low cut top that presented her ample cleavage, and over her outfit was Peter’s varsity jacket. After a few hours of talking and beer pong, Lara Jean texted Peter that they have to leave. Peter texts back that he is ready, but he has to go to the bathroom, so Lara Jean waited a few minutes for Peter to finish. Peter came out of the bathroom and walked sloppily towards Lara Jean. Once he reached Lara Jean, Peter fell forward onto Lara Jean which made Lara Jean to catch him and make him lean against her shoulder as she noticed he was a bit drunk. 

They start walking out of the house and go towards Lara Jean’s car. It was a short walk from Trevor’s Pike house to her car, but it was taking longer than usual as Peter was getting more handsy than usual. He was moving his hands rapidly on Lara Jeans body such as to her shoulder to her back and all the way down to her shapely butt. Peter’s hands were finally settling and he put his hands on the butt with his fingers ghosting over her waist. She stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk as she wasn’t expecting his hands to go that far; he has been pretty quiet except now. Suddenly, Peter breaks the silence. 

“I love you, Covey,” said Peter dazedly.

“I love you too, Peter, “ said Lara Jean with a smile on her face.

“I love you to Pluto and back, Covey, “ exclaimed Peter loudly into the night sky.

“I know Peter Kavinsky, I love you to the galaxy and back,” said Lara Jean with wide eyes, not expecting that loud declaration.

Peter stops abruptly once Lara Jean finishes talking. He leans off of Lara Jean and grabs her hands. Peter looks into her eyes, her bright, brown eyes that are somehow sparkling under the streetlight that was a few feet away from her car. 

Peter, with wide eyes and a flush on his face says in a whisper , “ I just want you to know that every time you giggle, bake, be you, etc I just fall in love with you all over again.”

Lara Jean puts her hand on Peter's face and directs his eye to her eye and kisses him gently and pours all of her love into that kiss as she had no words

After they break apart to resurface for air, Peter then leans in and kisses Lara Jean hard and passionate. Lara Jean reciprocates and kisses Peter just as hard and passionate. Lara Jean grips Peter’s coat and pushes herself further into Peter. They continued kissing passionately and a tiny bit sloppily for a few minutes before Peter reluctantly broke it apart.

“Wanna go to my home to continue this,” says Peter in a gentle whisper with eyebrows raised to his forehead.

Lara Jean replies to the question with, “ Of course take me away to my car so I can drive it.”

Peter smiles once he takes Lara Jean's hand and starts sprinting towards Lara Jean's car. Lara Jean was startled by the unexpected sprint that Peter suddenly goes into and is dragged behind as she struggles keeping up with Peter, who works out daily. They, more like Peter and Lara Jean later, managed to reach the car in a few minutes as Peter opens the door for Lara Jean and then runs to the passenger seat eagerly waiting for Covey to start the car, and go to his house. 

They were going down the long road towards his home as Peter put his hands on Lara Jeans thigh. His long fingers started slowly climbing up her thigh by starting at the bottom of her thigh and climbing so slow that Lara Jean couldn't help, but tense up in pleasure and anticipation for what is about to happen. 

Eventually, they reached Peter’s house and were in such a haste to get inside to continue what they started that they didn’t even notice the car in front of the house. Lara Jean and Peter looked at each other and grinned while they both got out of the car. They both walked up to Peter’s house hand in hand. Both were grinning at each other as they couldn’t wait for what was to come. They reached the house and got inside. Once inside, both looked at each other and lurched forward to catch each other in a passionate, but loving kiss that seemed to go on for hours. 

Soon hands were going everywhere, from Lara Jean's benevolent butt to Peter’s sinew abs. Not long after, still kissing, Peter grabbed Lara Jean by the waist and picked her up with his hands groping her butt, and Lara Jean hands were gripping his curly hair. The second Peter was about to start walking they heard a click from a distance and a sudden burst of light that flooded the area. 

_ “Someone here, “  _ says Peter with a comical expression of a shocked face, somehow talking to Lara Jean with his mind.

_ “ O h no, do you know who it could be ,” _ says Lara Jean with wide, brown eyes and raised eyebrows showing her shock of being caught.

_ “ _ _It could be my mom but she said that she was going to her shop for a few hours and Owen is at a friend’s house for a sleepover_ , _ “ _ says Peter as he puts his forehead on Lara Jean’s forehead to calm his mind, so he could think of who it could be .

_ “It may be my mom,”  _ says Peter telepathically.

Lara Jeans thinks right back as Peter with a displeasure expression, _ “Oh shit.” _

After discovering who caught them, Lara Jean and Peter slowly untangle themselves from each other and turn around at the same time. With no surprise, it was Ms. Kavinsky. Ms. Kavinsky coughs and looks at both of the horny teens with an exasperated look. Peter smiles at his mom awkwardly along with Lara Jean, who looks like she would rather be dead than being in this awkward situation. Ms. Kavinsky, however, does not smile back and instead crosses her arms and looks at them with a hard glare. 

Ms. Kavinsky says with a hard glance towards Peter, “ So Lara Jean, don’t you have a home to be at this late at night.”

“Yes I do Ms. Kavinsky,” says Lara Jean with an awkward expression on her flushed face.

“I will walk you out,” said Peter as he wanted to get away from his mom and out of this awkward situation. Peter takes Lara Jean's hand and starts leading them both out of the stiff situation.

Lara exclaims with a bright red face , “ Well that was awkward.” 

Peter replies back with, “ Yeah that was extremely awkward, and now my mom is watching us through the window.” 

“Well I guess we have to say Goodnight,” says Lara Jean, eyeing the window where Ms. Kavinsky was watching them through the window.

Peter kisses Lara Jean lightly on the lips and says, “ We will continue this later and goodnight Lara Jean, and I love you.” 

Lara Jean looks at Peter and says, “ Goodnight, I love you too.” 

Lara Jean gets into her car and drives away after looking at Peter one last time. Peter waves at Lara Jean before walking back to his house and prepares for the peculiar conversation that was about to happen.

**  
  
  
  
**

**Lara Jean’s House**

Lara Jean runs over to the door to greet Peter who was standing with his hands into his pockets and a beanie on top of his head. Peter smiled crookedly at Lara Jean and walked inside the Song- Covey house. 

“Hey, Covey,” says Peter with a huge smile on his flushed, handsome face as it was snowing outside.

“Hey, Peter, make yourself at home” says Lara Jean gesturing towards the couch.

“Absolutely,” says Peter as he starts walking towards the couch and swipes a warm, snicker doodle cookie from the table.

“It is your turn to pick the movie this time, “ said Lara Jean, as she flops onto the couch next to Peter and grabs a fluffy blanket off the armchair.

“I chose Fight club as it is the best and coolest and amazing and better than.. yeah, “ says Peter who was rambling as they got comfortable for their movie date. 

Lara Jean turns on the TV to  _ Fight Club _ . As a result, Peter was sitting on the couch eagerly waiting for Lara Jean to come back.Once she walked back from the extremely short distance from the TV to the comfy couch, and flopped on Peter. After she flopped down next to Peter,she set her head down on Peter's shoulder and tossed her legs on top of Peter’s as it was now her human ottoman. As the movie played on, Peter was playing with her long, wavy, silky hair that was nestled under his chin and the smell of coconut waft up to his nose which made him satisfied. 

As the movie dragged on Peter slowly moved his hand from her hair to her neck to her thigh and slowly caressed her body as he moved down. Lara Jean felt herself getting aroused as Peter used his warm, big hand to caress her body, so she turned towards Peter and climbed onto his lap to kiss him. Peter tensed up slightly in pleasure and put his arms around her waist. Their slow, tentative kisses were slowly morphing into heated and eager kisses as they explored the inside of their mouths. Peter’s tongue tentatively brushed against Lara Jean’s before going into a sensual and pleasurable dance. While their kissing became heated, Their hands followed suit by roaming each other's bodies. Soon, Lara Jean tugged Peter’s shirt off and ran her fingernails up and down his muscle back. The kiss became unconnected as Peter lightly groaned into her ear which shot a wave of arousal down her entire body . 

Peter then kissed her back with more intensity and passion than before. As they were kissing Peter’s hands tugged half of her dress off eagerly, and Lara Jean now only had her black. Lacey bra from the waist up and her dress was still on from the waist down.As soon as he had access to her breasts, he leaned in to suck on her breasts and put little love bites on her breast too. Meanwhile, Lara Jean was running her hands through Peter’s curly hair and her fingernails on his back that were already literally with tiny scratches. They were so enveloped in each other that they failed to notice the bright light coming from the driveway. As they failed to hear the footsteps outside the house and the key turned, Peter and Lara Jean were continuing their heated make out session. Peter was leaning in for another kiss when the room flooded with more light than the lamp that was previously light. 

Furthermore, he stopped what he was doing as he was confused and Lara Jean opened her eyes as she was also confused on why Peter stopped. 

Dr.Covey looked at the sight before after coming home from a surprisingly brief emergency delivery for an older couple. The sight before him was his innocent, beautiful daughter in only her dress that was stripped halfway and her breasts exposed for which he quickly averted his eyes. Then he sees Peter, the boyfriend, with his shirt off and his hands on his daughters thighs. He coughed and gestured to them to get their clothes. Lara Jean and Peter got the message rather quickly rushing to put their clothes back on. As they were both putting their clothes back on they shared a quick glance at each other sharing a thought between them that they are literally and figuratively fucked. When both of them were ready, Dr Covey gestured, still had not spoken a word to them, for them to sit down. 

Reluctantly, both of the teens sat down on the gray couch while Dr. Covey sat on the armchair across from them.

“So… Let's speak about the new rules now on,” says Dr.Covey with a grim expression.

At the same time, Peter and Lara Jean thought  _ oh here we go. _

**At Trevor Pike’s Party**

**  
  
**

Lara Jean was patiently waiting for Peter to pick her up to head to Trevor Pike’s party. While she was waiting for Peter to arrive she was watching a random movie with Kitty. Soon, Peter arrived at the Song-Covey house to pick up his girlfriend. Peter got out of his Jeep and knocked on the red door.

**  
  
**

She sprang up with excitement from the couch and speed walked to the door to greet Peter. Once She opens the door she glances up to Peter and smiles. Both of them look each other in the eyes and both say Hi at the same time. Wanting to greet his love, Peter lurches forward to grab Lara Jean in a suave kiss and a heartfelt hug. They only break apart because Kitty shows her presence from the couch. 

Kitty, from the Couch, says boisterously with a colossal smile on her face, “ Are you young-ins going to get going or are you gonna hug and kiss her until I have to shove you guys out the house.”

In retaliation, Peter, breaking apart from Lara Jean, says equally as boisterously as Kitty says, “I’m offended Kitty, sounds like you want a hug instead .”

Peter starts running towards Kitty to give her the most heartfelt, playful hug that she will ever receive. Kitty sees Peter coming towards her and sprints off the couch and starts going toward the kitchen, but she was no match for Peter’s speed from the constant training from Lacrosse. Peter reaches her before she even manages to get to the kitchen. Lara Jean was just watching with a smile on her face. Once Peter gets Kitty, he squeezes her until Kitty yells, “Uncle Uncle I say Uncle.” Once he hears the words Uncle, Peter drops Kitty abruptly on the floppy couch and walks back to Lara Jean. 

“Are you ready to go, “says Peter, with a proud smile on his face.

“Yes and Kitty, don't forget Dad will be back in an hour and dinner is in the fridge,” says Lara Jean as she starts walking away to go to Peter’s car. Lara Jean hears Kitty respond with a thundering okay. 

Peter pulls out his car keys to start the car, so he and Lara Jean could drive to the Party. During the ride, Peter started a conversation on how chemistry tests they both had yesterday and compared answers to which Peter groaned a lot as chemistry is not his best subject. Best subject was History which was also Lara Jean’s worst subject. The conversation flowed nicely throughout the entire ride to the party, Peter pulled to a stop a block or two form the party as there were a lot of cars and people around. Peter shut on the ignition and got out of the car to open the car door for Lara Jean. Lara Jean and Peter walked to the party, hand in hand. Once they arrived at the party Peter was immediately greeted by everyone as he was a social butterfly. He was moving along with the crowd greeting everyone as he and Lara Jean walked towards the kitchen area to grab some drinks. They finally reached the kitchen after Peter finished greeting everyone and Lara Jean greeted some people she was acquaintance with from school. Peter grabbed a kombucha from the cooler as he didn’t want to get drunk as he had lacrosse practice in the morning and for Lara Jean a soda as she didn’t feel like drinking at all that day.

Sipping her cold Coca-Cola, Lara Jean yelled over the music,” I’m going to go to the living area ‘cause I see Chris and Lucas over there.”

“Okay, I’ll be talking to Trevor and some of my lacrosse friends,” said Peter yelling back.

Lara Jean walks way to where she saw Chris and Lucas sitting together. Soon, Lara Jean reaches Chris and Lucas and says, “Hello,” to each of them as she sits down on the sectional and puts her drink down. 

Chris, after she sipped her beer, yelled, “ Hey, Lara Jean.”

Lucas, while still looking at his phone browsing Instagram, says back to both of the girls , “ Hello.”

Chris says pointing her beer bottle at Lara Jean and then the Coca-Cola on the table, “So are you not going to drink.”

“No, I really don’t feel like having a drink today,” says Lara Jean.

Lucas suddenly stands up that startles Chris and Lara Jean. He says while running his hand through his face in exasperation to himself ,” I totally forgot I had a history test tomorrow, so I got to go Ladies and pray for me.” 

Chris and Lara Jean sat in silence for a few minutes as Lucas left in a hurry as he forgot to study for the history test. Looking around, Lara Jean was sitting back and sipping on her coca-cola while watching Peter play beer pong, but not drinking at all. Peter was smiling and saying some words to the opponents that she couldn’t decipher from where she was. Peter was putting his hand through his short, curly hair as he tossed the pong perfectly into the red cup on the table. She was blatantly watching her boyfriend while watching the muscles flexed and jumped when he threw back the red cup of beer. Luckily Chris was on her phone testing probably trying to find the next concert tickets, not paying attention to her surroundings. Lara Jean sat up straight once she caught Peter’s eye as she nodded her head towards the upstairs. Peter got the message and got a random guy to switch places with him in beer/kombucha pong.

Peter speed walked over to Lara Jean, not even noticing some of the girls with low cut tops and mini skirts leering at him in hopes that he would notice them and abandon his girlfriend for them. Peter reached Lara Jean and put his arms around her hips and spun her around, so her head rested on his chest. 

He leaned down to Lara Jean's ear and whispered, “ Wanna go upstairs Covey.”

“Well that kinda was the message, Peter,” said Lara Jean as she grinds her pelvis lightly on his to emphasize her point. 

Peter groaned quietly and took her hand to lead her upstairs and towards the guest room in his friend’s house. He looked back at Lara Jean and greatly appreciated her long legs and her glossy, black hair that flowed down. He tugged Lara Jean’s hand and got both of them inside the room and Peter shut the door quietly.

Slowly, Peter turned around and rushed towards Lara Jean, and cupped her face and pushed his lips to hers in a loving manner. Their kissing ranged from gentle and sweet and then turning passionate and hungry. Peter groaned lightly in Lara Jean’s mouth and thrust his crotch into her crotch to ignite a fire in both of them. Lara Jean reciprocates gladly by guiding both of them to the bed in the dark room as they forgot to turn off the light. Eventually, they reach the bed and Peter starts moving his hands towards her ample butt and long, toned legs, slowly caressing them as if he was putting on lotion on her. Furthermore, Lara Jean tugged off Peter’s shirt and tossed his shirt to a random part of the room, so she could use her fingers to scratch and gently massage his back. Soon they started grinding on each other as their arousal started to heighten. 

Peter breaks away from the kiss to move his lips away from Lara Jean tempting, red lips to her glorious neck. He starts sucking on the point between her jaw and neck and starting sucking hard to form a bright red hickey. He keeps doing this several times on her neck forming many hickeys while Lara Jean is rubbing her hands all over him and moaning in his ear that roused Peter to suck even harder. 

Lara Jean pushes Peter away from her neck and she starts sucking on his neck back while Peter starts rubbing and lightly pinching her breasts through her shirt that shoots up even more pleasure to Lara Jean making her even wetter than before. Lara Jean eventually finishes her handiwork and looks at Peter as he sits up. Lara Jean lifts her shirt and bra off her body, so both of them are now naked from the waist up. Peter looks into her eyes and asks if he can touch her breasts. Lara Jean confirms with a slight nod and Peter goes straight towards them. Furthermore, Peter was lighting up things inside Lara Jean which causes her to moan and whimper in his ear which spurs him to suck harder and lick the light pink, pebbled nipples. Lara Jean was about to push this even further by boldly grabbing Peter’s penis when the door suddenly opens, flooding the room with light. 

Peter halts his movements and moves his body to cover Lara Jean.

Peter, outraged, yells at the person who opened the door, “ Hey.. Get the  _ fuck _ out dude.”

The person, shocked out of his wits, left the scene in a hurry as he thought that the room was the bathroom, and now regrets thinking it was the bathroom and instead just held it in. 

Peter turned towards Lara Jean, shell shocked from the intrusion, and said, “ Well that kinda killed the mood didn’t it.”

Lara Jean started laughing out loud and soon Peter joined in because with their luck they might never have a moment to themselves.

**  
  
**

**At The Library**

Lara Jean was walking towards her locker, talking to Chris, who had just come from her horrible math class and was complaining about the huge amount of homework she has. While listening to Chris, Lara Jean was walking quickly as she had to go to the library to check out a book for her essay that was due in a couple of weeks. Eventually, Lara Jean reached her locker and Chris had left once she reached her locker stating that she had to have a talk with her math teacher about the huge amount of homework. Chris also mentioned that she will meet her in the library, but Lara Jean wasn’t paying attention to Chris's Words as she wanted to get to the library as fast as possible as there was only one copy left. 

Lara Jean closed her locker frantically, and grabbed her pack from the ground after she stuffed it with her school books and random worksheets. After she grabbed her pack, she hurried to the library. Once she reached the library, she walked up to the librarian, who was typing frantically away on her computer. The old librarian looked up towards Lara Jean once she reached the desk and stopped the typing on her computer. 

The librarian looked up questionably to Lara Jean and asked her, “What are you looking for, dear.”

Lara Jean replies back to the old librarian, “ I’m looking for _ A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens _ .”

The librarian nods in understanding and starts typing away back at her computer and replies back at Lara Jean, “ You will find it in the historical-fiction section on the second level, and it is alphabetical order from the author’s last name. 

Lara Jean nods and walks off to find the historical-fiction book she doesn’t want to write an essay about. Soon, Lara Jean reached the aisle where the old librarian said the book will be. She looks up to see the book which has been misplaced to be on the fifth level instead of the second. She huffs in anger knowing that there is no way of reaching the book unless she gets a ladder. Lara Jean curses under her breath for being so short. Lara Jean is contemplating what she should do, or should she ask someone around the library to get the book, hopefully finding someone tall. Lara Jean was about to start walking to find someone when she spots her savior, her handsome boyfriend.

She quickly walks towards Peter, who was looking intensely down at a book in his hand. To surprise him, Lara Jean taps on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looks up from the book in surprise as he is engrossed in his book not aware of his surroundings. He turns around to spot Lara Jean standing behind.   
  


“Well… Hey Covey didn’t expect you to be here?, “ says Peter, surprised to see Lara Jean as he thought she was at her house. 

“Same here, Peter,” says Lara Jean as she thought Peter was at Lacrosse practice. 

“So...what book do you have here.” says Lara Jean again. 

“I have  _ To Kill The Mockingbird  _ for my English class after I lost the other one somewhere I can’t remember, and I was making sure it was the correct version. What are you doing here” says Peter. 

Lara Jean replays back,“ I have to get  _ The Tale of Two Cities _ for English Class and I need your help.”

“Yeah, what is it?” says Peter quizzically wondering what could Lara Jean need.

“The book is too high for me and I need someone tall to get it for me,” says Lara Jean. 

“So.. That means you need me to be your Knight in Shining armour to retrieve the book for you,” says Peter with a shit-earning grin on his face. 

“Yes Peter be my Knight of Shining armour,” says Lara Jean exasperatedly. 

“Glad, I will save the damsel in distress,” says Peter as he stands in a superhero pose. 

Lara Jean rolls her eyes at Peter’s response once they start walking together towards the book. On the way, Lara Jean complained how the librarian fed her false information and how nobody except giants can reach the only copy of the book available. Eventually, they reached where the book was and stood in front of the books. Lara Jean points to the book on the top of the shelves where she couldn’t hope to reach without the use of a ladder. So naturally, Peter reached up and plucked the book from the top shelf with no problem at all. Lara Jean looks at Peter with a wide open mouth in shock thinking Peter would at least have to go on his tippy-toes to reach the book. 

Peter turns around after getting the book to see Lara Jean looking at him with a shocked expression. He asked, “ Why are you so shocked.”

“I.. am just surprised how tall you really are,” says Lara Jean with a shocked expression still on her face.

“I’m not that tall besides don’t I deserve a reward for being you Knight in Shining armour and succeeding in getting you the book, “ says Peter as he denies being tall. 

“I guess you do,” says Lara Jean as she starts leaning towards Peter, who had a wide grin for the reward he was about to receive. 

Lara Jean leans in towards Peter and gives Peter a quick peck on his lips for his reward. Peter growls in displeasure and quickly leans in for another long and slow kiss. Peter cups Lara Jean’s face to drag out the kiss even further even though they are in a semi-public place where they can get caught, but that adds to the excitement. Lara Jean wraps her arms around Peter’s neck; she was kissing Peter and exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, hot and passionate. As the ripple of pleasure increased, Peter put his hands under Lara Jean’s butt and Lara Jean got the message to jump into Peter’s hands, and wrap her legs around Peter’s waist. They continue kissing with their hands roaming over each other's warm bodies with Peter's firm body and Lara Jean’s soft, curvy body. 

They continue kissing and groping each other in a slight frenzy until they hear a loud gasp and a _LOUD_ Peter and Lara Jean in an unmistakable voice that they both know. They break apart exceedingly quickly and turn towards the person as they both groan in their heads knowing the teasing that will occur for the rest of their lives. 

Chris looks at the couple that she just caught the couple making out, and in the library _ no less _ . She knows as her status of being Lara Jean’s best friend that she has to tease them. Peter and Lara Jean look at each other again to know that next time they will not get caught, so they can finally finish what they started.

**At Lara Jean’s house (Again)**

Lara Jean shivered slightly next to Peter in bed. Where they were both naked as the day they were born.

Lara Jean had just lost her virginity to Peter Kavinsky. It surprisingly wasn’t what she imagined, she imagined roses on her bed and soft lights streaming through her room where Peter was sitting on the bed with a rose instead; she got none of those things, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Once she resurfaces from her thoughts, Lara Jean looks over to Peter yo see if he is still asleep. She noticed that he was awake and grinning like a guy who won the lottery. They both glanced at each other in the eyes before they both started trying to speak at the same time. Lara Jean gestures towards Peter that he should go first. 

“So.. How are you feeling? Are you hurt or sore? Are you fine?,” asked Peter as he rambled the questions out extremely fast.

To calm him down, Lara Jean leans her body over Peter, putting her hands and strokes them through Peter’s curly hair and looks him in the eyes that were shining with questions. She says while running her hands through his hair, “ This was perfect, Peter and I absolutely loved it.” 

Peter smiles and pushes his warm, sculpted body onto Lara Jean soft body, feeling a ripple of nice pleasure as their bare skin makes further contact. They lazily kissed as the deliciousness of their bare skin touched each other all in the right places. Peter stops the nice lazy kisses abruptly as a light-bulb goes off over his head. 

Peter, hovering over Lara Jean says in realization, “ I just noticed that we weren’t interrupted this time like this is the first time we weren’t caught.”

Lara Jean, with wide eyebrows, gasped, “  _ Dang _ I just noticed too.” 

After starring at each other for a few minutes as the realization hit them, Peter and Lara Jean both started belly laughing as the situation finally hit them as this was the first time that they were able to make out or have sex without someone walking in on them. Even though some of it was kind of their fault for not timing it correctly. 

Peter rolled them over, with Lara Jean at the bottom, as the heat of pleasure was slowly escalating up again. Peter leans down to kiss Lara Jean. 

Peter says with a wide grin, “ Well...Let’s take advantage of this  _ free _ time we have.”

Lara Jean replies with an equally as wide grin and says in a whisper, “ Let’s spend it wisely then.” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my story and hope you guys have a nice day  
> 😊😊


	3. Prompt 19- "First Child(ren)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is kinds self-explanatory  
> but I hope you enjoy it   
> and have a wonderful day

##  ** Finding Out**

“Today was a great day,'' thought Lara Jean as she walked home with a peep in her step after her OB/GYN appointment into her apartment as she took off her shoes and put them on the shoe rack. She closed the worn white door, putting her light coat on the coat rack already seeing Peter’s hanging up meaning he must have come home early from the Law Firm, and put her purse and keys on the table next to the door. After she finally took off all of her extra clothing leaving her in jeans and a t-shirt, she walked to the kitchen where she saw her wonderful husband cooking one of her favorite meals, Lasagna. He had some jazz playing from the speakers on the counter and was dancing around the kitchen preparing the dish. Lara Jean leaned against the door frame enjoying the sight of her husband after not seeing him for a week as he was at a meeting in Illinois for his Law Firm. 

Unbeknownst to Peter, he was dancing his heart out, putting on all the moves such as the moonwalk and was about to slide down the hardwood floors when he noticed his exquisite wife standing over by the doorframe looking at him with an amused smile on her face. He comically stopped his dancing with a wide- eyes and wondering why Lara Jean was home as she wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour. They stare at each other for a few minutes taking each other in as they haven’t seen each other face to face instead of a screen blocking them. Luckily the lasagna was already in the oven when Lara Jean arrived home. Eventually after staring at each other for a few minutes, Lara Jean rushes towards Peter to greet him with a huge hug and long kiss that seem to last for hours. 

They stay wrapped around each other, gently swaying back and forth with the sounds of jazz playing in the background, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. Peter puts his head down on top of Lara Jean's head to breathe in the mouthwatering scent that was unmistakably Lara Jean and nuzzles his cheek against her neck. Eventually, they break apart. Peter cups Lara Jean’s face to gently kiss her lips before deepening the kiss. 

They break apart as Lara Jean steps back to get a good look at Peter’s face, his dark five o’clock shadow and his tanned skin and his bulging muscles from playing Lacrosse recreationally at the neighborhood lacrosse league and his long, curly hair that seemed to fall so naturally on his forehead, she could go on for days.

“Hey,” whispered Lara Jean, as she leaned into Peter and rested her head against his chest.

“Hey,” Peter whispered even lower as he wrapped his arms around Lara Jean and pulled her in even closer.

“How was your day,” says Lara Jean, once they broke apart as she moved to sit down on the bar stool as Peter moved around to clean up the dishes that he used to make the Lasagna.

Peter rambled about his day describing the meeting he and his coworkers had all week before he came to the apartment, some of the gossip that happened between one of his coworkers and another coworker from the other firm, and more things about his week. 

After talking about his day, Peter says,” Enough about my day.. How was your day Covey.”

Lara Jean launches into a spiral about her day that was about the bakery getting some more customers, and her developing a new cupcake recipe that she knew would be a hit. Then hyping herself up to tell Peter the huge news she was about to announce, Lara Jean took a deep breath before launching in about her OB/GYN appointment. 

“So.. I have some exciting news like you know how I have been complaining about the nausea that has plagued me for the week while you were gone and the soreness in my breasts...well there is a reason for that… I am pregnant.” says Lara Jean as she shook her hands in a jazzy motion while looking at Peter to see his reaction. 

Peter stared at Lara Jean with wide, brown eyes for a few minutes while she squirmed, not liking the lack of response from Peter. She was about to walk away to their bedroom to let him stew and try not to cry thinking he doesn’t want the baby. Peter jumps in front of Lara Jean and grabs her into a bone-crushing hug. Peter cups Lara Jean's face to pull her into a deep kiss expressing his excitement and love for her and their unborn child(ren) into the kiss. After breaking apart, Peter then again pulls her into a hug and yells in their apartment,” We are going to be Parents.”

##  **First Month**

A couple of weeks after Lara Jean announced she was pregnant began the start of her first month of pregnancy. Currently the couple were in bed with Lara Jean was wrapped around Peter with her leg thrown over Peter’s and her hands gently massaging his back after he complained that his back has been hurting lately. Peter was in the same boat as he was equally wrapped around Lara Jean with his hands caressing the small baby bump that was barely even noticeable, but definitely suspicious as Lara Jean was not even supposed to be showing yet. 

They were both content to stay wrapped around each other, hearing the gentle breaths of each other and the soft sound of jazz playing in the background as the music was slowly making them doze off in the peaceful, warm atmosphere. Lara Jean was about to fall asleep when she suddenly hears Peter speaking, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Why does your belly have a bump,” says Peter in scrutiny, not knowing how offensive that was to Lara Jean. 

Lara Jean, now wide awake with her hands on her hips and head cocked, says, “ What do you mean by that  _ Peter _ .” 

Peter, knowing if he doesn't fix his wording will suddenly be in a lot of trouble, clarifies, “ I mean pregnant women aren’t even supposed to show during the first month and you have a slight bump.”

Lara Jean visibly deflates and thinks about Peter’s reasoning as she didn’t think much about the fact she does indeed have a slight bump during the first month when she was supposed to start showing in around the third or fourth month. Lara Jean says, “ I don’t know, I heard that when women start showing early that means she is most likely having multiple.”

“Do you think that we could be having multiples,” says Peter as he looks at Lara Jean in question.

“Probably not as twins don’t run in our families and it could just be bloating,” says Lara Jean as she settles down back to go to sleep.

  
  


##  **Second Month**

Peter groans as the sunlight hits him the face from the open window. He struggles to open his eyes knowing that he has to wake up to start the wonderful day he was about to have, but wants to stay inside and stay in the deep slumber that he was in. He was about to give up getting out of bed when he heard violet retching from their bathroom. Peter lumbers up from the bed determined to find Lara Jean and help her with the morning sickness that has been plaguing her for weeks.

Peter arrives in their bathroom to see Lara Jean leaning over the toilet and throwing up her dinner and more. Peter hurries over to her to pull her hair back, so it wouldn’t be in her face and gently rubbed her back to help with the nausea. After a few minutes pass, Lara Jean finally resurfaces and wipes her mouth, breathing heavily. She slumps into Peter’s hands with sweat on her face and her breath being horrendous that made flies fly away. They stood there for a few minutes, letting Lara Jean calm down and to see if she still has to throw up. Peter leans down to kiss tenderly on her forehead as he gets up from the floor, and tells Lara Jean that he will get her a glass of water and make her some toast to put some food in her stomach. Lara Jean wearily nods as she takes deep breaths. 

Walking away, Peter grabbed some water from the pantry and made some toast, getting it a little burnt, and quickly went back to the bathroom. Peter put down the toast on the counter and pushed the cup of water towards Lara Jean. Thankfully, Lara Jean took the water and sipped eagerly which calmed her stomach down. She finished the water quickly and grabbed the toast from the counter and nibbled on the toast. Thankfully, it settled down and Lara Jean felt so much better. Peter was staring intently at Lara Jean, and grabbed the empty cup of water and empty plate to put back on the counter. He picked up Lara Jean, bridal style, from the ground and led her to their bed. 

“How are you feeling,” says Peter in a tender tone as he laid her down back on the bed.

“I’m feeling better, and I think I can hold down my food this time,” says Lara Jean as she made herself comfortably, thanking her lucky stars that it was the weekend and not a workday.

“Okay, do you want to go take a shower and brush your teeth because I’m sorry Lara Jean, but your breath is _ so bad  _ I can smell it from the kitchen.” says Peter teasingly, but not really because her breath was awful.

Lara Jean swats at Peter and says, “ Well I see I’m not wanted here, so I’ll take me and my bad breath somewhere else.”

Lara Jean gets up and walks to the bathroom to clean herself and brush her teeth. Peter grins and walks towards the closet to get himself ready for the day. A few hours past, Lara Jean and Peter are in their OB/GYN room to have their first ultrasound. They were patiently waiting for the doctor to arrive. Lara Jean was talking a lot and was having a huge smile on her, very excited to see their child(ren) for the first time and so was Peter although he was much calmer. Luckily, before Lara Jean was about to lose her voice, their doctor walked into the room. Lara Jean stopped talking and leaned back on the exam table, and Peter sat up straighter in his chair next to Lara Jean. 

“Are you guys ready to see your baby?, “ says the Doctor as she multi-tasked with getting the machine ready and talking with them

Peter replies back with absolute conviction, “ Absolutely, show it to us doc.”

Lara Jean pipes up,” Yep can’t wait to see our little bean.”

The doctor smiles and nods as she finishes loading up the machine and places some icy gel on Lara Jean’s stomach which makes Lara Jean shiver slightly. She then grabs the small, white wand and puts it on her belly. She moves the wand over her belly a few times while looking at the screen showing them their child(ren). 

“Well, looks like you guys are having two little beans,” says the doctor.

Peter, speechless, stared at the screen with wide eyes and said,” Wait...two babies.”

“Yep, both babies look healthy and their heartbeats are both very strong,” says the doctor.

“Two babies,” whispers Lara Jean with her hand over her mouth as she stares unflinching at the screen.

  
  


##  **Third Month**

Today was a joyous occasion, they were finally going to tell their family that they were having twins as they wanted to wait until they got into the “safe” zone of pregnancy. They were currently driving towards the Song-Covey House to reveal the pregnancy. Peter had his hand on Lara Jean’s thigh, rubbing it gently in a soothing manner to calm her nerves and one hand on the wheel confidently driving. On the way there, Lara Jean and Peter were talking about their babies and making light conversation about their days and whether romance movies were better than action movies which caused one of their most heated debates that seemed to last for most of their car ride. The five hour car ride came to an end when they finally pulled into Song-Covey driveway, which was filled with their close friends and family's cars. Once the car was parked, they quickly got out of the car to stretch their legs. Lara Jean grabbed the desserts from the backseats and walked with Peter to the front door. 

Before they could even ring the doorbell, the door opens to reveal Kitty, who immediately hugged Lara Jean. Lara Jean gladly reincorporated the hug and both of them swayed back and forth savoring each other after not seeing each other for a few months. They were still hugging when Peter, feeling left out, said loudly, “ Well... when I am going to get a hug _ Kitty _ .”

Not amused, Kitty gives Peter a dirty look and turns her nose up towards Peter while pointing her fingers at his face and says, “ I haven’t seen Lara Jean in forever and I saw you on face-time yesterday, so I think you can wait a little bit.”

Eventually, Lara Jean and Kitty disconnected and Kitty, rolling her eyes teasingly, reluctantly gave Peter a hug that he gladly reincorporate. After a while, Peter and Kitty break apart. Kitty leads the couple inside, who were instantly greeted by everyone. Lara Jean and Peter walked around hugging everyone before ending up in the kitchen to put down all the treats that they brought. They ventured into the warm living room to converse with the family. 

Soon, the family dinner began. Beforehand Trina had already set out all the food for everyone and yelled out from the kitchen that the food was ready and to come and get it or else. Once those words were said, everyone jumped out of their seats and walked outside to eat. 

After a few minutes, people were seated and eating their food while making light conversation as they stuffed themselves with delicious food. Peter glanced at Lara Jean towards the end of the feast. 

Peter, speaking through his eyes,”  _ Do you want me to do it or you,” _

Lara Jean speaking back,”  _ I think it would be better for you to do it as I’m way too nervous _ .”

Peter nodded and stood up which quiet down everyone as they noticed him standing up.

Peter took a deep breath, and announced, “ Lara Jean and I are pregnant and it is twins.”

Everyone and everything was silent for a minute with Peter and Lara Jean awkwardly smiling at their family as the weight of the news hit them. Eventually, Kitty was the first one to receipt by grabbing Lara Jean in a hefty hug which in turn made everyone start congratulating them and soon the silence was filled with loud congratulations and joyous hugs for the newest additions.

**Fourth Month**

The sun was glaring into Lara Jean’s eyes as she awoke from her slumber. As she woke up she noticed that the normally comforting arm was not around her as it should be and Peter’s side of the bed was warm, but empty. Slowly coming back to life, Lara Jean heard Peter rummaging around their small kitchen and hearing the popping of the bacon and the sizzle of the easy side eggs. Eventually, she stretched her arms and got up out of the bed. Walking towards the kitchen Lara Jean rubbed her eyes, and she just noticed soft jazz was playing and the sounds of breakfast being made. Peter was finishing making breakfast and turned around once he noticed the sounds of the soft padded feet of Lara Jean. He shut off the gas stove and put the last pieces of bacon on the plate before rushing towards Lara Jean to grab her into a big hug. 

Peter, still in the hug, mumbled in Lara Jean’s hair, “ I was going to bring the breakfast to you, Covey.”

Lara Jean broke apart from the hug to look Peter in the face and said, slightly apologetic,” Sorry, I can go back in the bed and you can bring it to me and we can pretend you never saw me .”

Peter replies back with a smile,” No It’s fine, we can eat breakfast together on the island.”

Lara Jean smiles and starts heading towards the island awaiting Peter, who was bringing the plate of breakfast. They ate while talking about their upcoming appointment that was going to say what gender their babies were going to be. Soon, the conversation turned towards the bet that was going on between their families on what gender their babies will be. 

Lara Jean, looking straight in Peter’s eyes, says with absolute conviction,” Our babies will be one boy and one girl.”

Peter, squinting his eyes at Lara Jean not believing her (Poor Peter, don’t ever doubt the mother) replies back,” Are you sure... I mean we may have two girls going with your family track record or two boys with my family track record.”

Lara Jean set a hard glare at Peter which made him instinctively put his hands up in surrender and said, “ I just have a feeling and I just know, so get ready to hand over the money when we find out.”

Peter nodded, slightly scared of saying something back to Lara Jean, and went up to grab the dirty plates. Getting up, Lara Jean went to help with the dishes and remannets of their breakfast. After cleaning up Lara Jean and Peter got ready for their day. Luckily, it was the weekend and Peter, fortunately, had a free day from paperwork and cases. With freedom they usually don’t have, they sat on their king-sized bed and chilled there for a couple of hours before the appointment, cuddling and watching a classic movie.

Seeing the time on the clock, Peter and Lara Jean reluctantly got up from their soft, warm cocoon of each other and blankets to get their shoes on to leave. Peter went ahead to warm up the car and waited for Lara Jean inside the car. After a few minutes of waiting, Peter saw Lara Jean walking towards the car. Peter, seeing Lara Jean coming, opened the passenger door for her. They both clambered into the car and started driving away from the city towards the doctor's office in the suburbs. 

The car pulled up in the parking lot of the OB/GYN office after driving for about twenty minutes. Peter and Lara Jean got out of the car, nervous and excited for them to finally know the genders of their babies. Soon, they reached the inside of the office, the couple walked towards the receptionist desk to log in that they were here and ready for their appointment. The elderly receptionist smiles at the couple and gestured towards the seat, telling them to sit down and their doctor will be there shortly. Peter and Lara Jean, thankfully, didn’t have to wait long before they heard the nurse call out their names. 

Both of them stood up and walked with the nurse that was guiding them to their room.The nurse closed the door behind them and started making small talk while taking Lara Jean’s weight and blood pressure, and marking words on her clipboard to give to the doctor and put in the records. After taking the measurement, the nurse instructed Lara Jean sit down on the examination table. The nurse exited the room while calling out to the couple that the doctor will be there shortly. 

Lara Jean sighed nervously, ” Wow, We are going to find out our baby's genders today. This feels so big and can decide everything now.”

Peter, looking at Lara Jean, replied,” Yeah it’s kinda crazy, but I’m going to win the bet anyway.”

Lara Jean, with a “really” smirk on her face, says,” Peter… the bet is going to be won by me and I’m going to buy myself a nice blanket.”

Peter smiled and said cheekily,” Will see about that, Covey.”

Peter and Lara Jean kept looking at each other and smiling at each other not willing to back down, the intense stare-down was only broken by the sounds of the doctor saying hello.Lara Jean leaned back down to get comfortable along with Peter, who was grabbing her hand comfortably. The Doctor walked to the machine and sat down making sure everything was up and running. Making sure everything was good the Doctor then put cold gel on Lara Jean’s protruding belly which made Lara Jean slightly shiver from the coldness as she didn’t expect it to be as icy as it was.The Doctor puts the wand on the belly and starts moving it around. Lara Jean and Peter were watching the screen very intensely, seeing their babies move around and the sound of their babies strong heartbeats beating throughout the room. The Doctor looked at the screen which she then starts to sprout out the size of the babies, and how they are developing nicely although one was smaller than the other, but that was expected with twins. There were a few beats of silence after she finished talking.

Peter speaking up,” Well, what are the genders of our babies Dr. Ryan. Hit us.”

Smiling, Dr. Ryan replied back, “ Oh kind of slipped my mind, I see that baby A is Boy, showing it very proudly, and Baby B is a Girl.

  
  
  


##  **Fifth Month**

Peter’s snoring could be heard throughout the entire apartment (not very pleasant sound to listen to). Luckily, Lara Jean has gotten used to the snore after living with Peter for years. The couple was sleeping soundly, wrapped around each other in a soft cocoon of warmth and blankets with hands and legs in random directions. All of a sudden, Lara Jean felt a slight kick in her midsection that instantly woke her up. Lara Jean first thought that Peter moved his hand from her boobs to her stomach while asleep. With this thought in mind, Lara Jean was about to close her eyes again and go back into blissful sleep when she felt another movement, but this movement was inside her. 

Lara Jean’s eyes flew right about open, straining her eyes to see in the darkness. She moved her hands towards her midsection in hopes it wasn’t a dream. She felt little pushes and a slight pull in her stomach that she usual felt, but couldn’t see, but this time she could finally see the kicks and pushes. Lara Jean put her hand on her face as the sheer thought of her babes kicking brought her to tears. Lara Jean reached over and shook Peter frantically hoping to rouse him out of his deep sleep and feel their babies kick. 

Peter woke up suddenly and looked at Lara Jean who was shaking him violently and had a frantic look on her face. He opened his eyes and looked at Lara Jean wondering why she was waking him up. Lara Jean finally noticed that Peter was awake, stopped her shaking and grabbed his hand roughly to put on top of her stomach. 

Peter, with his hand on Lara Jean’s stomach says slowly ,” Covey, I’m all about surprise sex, but why did wake me up at 3:00 in the morning.” 

Lara Jean pursed her lips as she hit on the arm and cocked her head in a ‘Are you serious right now’ manner and said,” I woke you up to feel our babies kick.”

His eyes widened in surprise as he frantically moved his hand around to feel the babies kick, and as if they were sensing it was their dad they moved again. A huge smile appeared on his face as he finally felt his babies move after hearing Lara Jean talk about the pushes and kicks that rage inside her stomach.

Lara Jean had tears on her face and a huge smile seeing this tender moment between the father and their babies. 

Peter leans over and kisses her belly and whispers Lara Jean and Peter's love for them and all the things they were going to do together when they finally arrived. 

##  **Sixth Month**

“Peter,” yelled Lara Jean as she wobbles through the den in search of Peter after she got home from a long day of work which was her last day as she was taking maternity leave. 

“I’m up here,” yelled back Peter, who was upstairs where the nursery was. Lara Jean took off her shoes and coat. She gently stretched as she shook off the worries and hardships of the day while she walked towards the kitchen to grab a lemon blueberry muffin that she has been craving all day. She slowly went upstairs to go to the nursery that was next to their bedroom. 

Lara Jean leaned against the door frame watching her lovely husband putting the finishing touches on the nursery. 

She smiled and said,” Hard at work I see.”

“Yeah, been working all day, and I think for my hard work..I should get a kiss.”

“I guess you should for all your hard work.”

Peter steps down from the ladder to get the kiss he has been waiting for all day. He wraps his arms around her, mindful of her protruding belly. Lara Jean leaned into Peter and gave a quick peek on his lips before Peter surged back not satisfied with that quick kiss and leaned in for a deeper kiss that ignited their bodies. They didn’t want to break the kiss and stay in their warm embrace, but the babies pressing up against Lara Jean’s bladder were suggesting something else. Lara Jean sighed and relculatly broke the kiss apart.

“Peter, the babies are really pressing up against my bladder and I need to go to the bathroom.”

“That’s perfectly fine Covey and by the time you finish with the bathroom the nursery should be finished. “

Lara Jean nods and breaks away from Peter’s embrace to start making her way towards the bathroom as her body urgently urges her to go. 

After washing her hands, Lara Jean walks towards the nursery for their babies. She was about to open the door when Peter opened it before her and told her in a whisper that she needed to close her eyes. Lara Jean looked at him like ‘really’ before obeying him and going with whatever Peter wanted her to do. God, she loved her husband, but sometimes he was just plain crazy.

Peter gently guided her to the middle of the room. Lara Jean gasped when Peter told her to open her eyes. She glanced around the room in wonder. Seeing the soft, pale yellow of the room, both of the light brown cribs with cartoon animal blankets spread out, the bookshelves against the wall showing the books they will read to them and some of the stuffed animals such as a lion and tiger that she knew their kids would love, the warm brown rocking chair in the corner of the room with an ottoman in front of it, and animals paintings and pastel flowers adjourning the wall. 

She finished looking around the room with tears in her eyes of the utter cuteness and perfectness of their baby's room in their small brownstone in the city. 

Lara Jean then turned around towards Peter, who was also looking around along with her with tears in his eyes knowing that they soon will be welcoming their babies into the nursery. Lara Jean rushed towards Peter to pull him into a gigantic hug to show her appreciation of him doing the nursery mostly by himself even though she offered to help. 

They stay hugging as the feeling of warmth and love courses through them as they soon will be accepting their babies into the world very soon.

  
  


##  **Seventh Month**

“What about Douglas,” says Peter.

“I know a guy named Douglas and he was an epic asshole, so…. No,” says Lara Jean as she grimaces with the memory of a guy named Douglas she met at a party once.

“What about for our girl we name her Alexis,” said Lara Jean as she nibbled on the tip of her pen about to write the name on the pro or con list from Peter’s decision.

“No, I don’t like the name… Doesn’t roll off the tongue as well and Alexis Song Kavinsky doesn’t sound good.” said Peter, gesturing violently throughout his tiny rant about the name Alexis.

Lara Jean rolled her eyes at Peter, and said,” What about Annabelle.”

Peter looks at Lara Jean like she is crazy, and says,” We are not giving our future daughter the name of a murderous, creepy doll that gives everyone nightmares.”

Lara Jean grimaced again and said,” Yeah you’re right.”

Lara Jean sat down dramatically letting out a puff and sat down next to Peter on their comfy couch. She said tiredly,” What about Grace, I mean it is cute and lovely and cute.”

Peter, with a serious expression, said,” It’s kind of basic.”

“I don’t think it’s basic, plenty of people have that name.”

“That’s why it is basic Lara Jean, I refuse to give our baby girl a name that is on the Top 10 on _babynames.com_.”

Peter looked up at Lara Jean after reading the list of baby names he found on the internet, and said,” What about we name her Everly, so we can honor your mom and also let her have her own identity you know.”

Lara Jean stills after hearing those words, and smiles with the thoughtfulness of Peter, and tears up a bit which she blames on hormones says,” Yes that would be great.”

They both smile at each other, finally deciding on a name for their baby girl. Peter continues their conversation, now deciding on their baby boy name. They continue arguing for an hour going back and forth between names. Some they discard immediately for not liking the name and some for their memories with that name. They finally decide between two names which they both love, Ashton and Elliot. Peter loves the name Ashton and Lara Jean loves the name Elliot. They can’t decide which name to choose, so as the mature parents-to-be they choose rock paper scissors to decide. 

“Rock,”

“Paper,”

“Scissors”

“Shoot”

“Okay”

##  **Eight Month**

The day was going pretty well for someone who was on maternity leave. Even though she had already folded her babies clothes three times already, and had already prepared meals for the next two weeks and also had developed five new recipes that she sent to her bakery for testing. Lara Jean was still dying of boredom as Peter was at work from nine to five and all of her friends had work too. She could talk to Kitty, but she was usually in class and Margot was sleeping. 

Lara Jean wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. She doesn’t know what to do anymore. All day Lara Jean was counting down her minutes until Peter arrived home so she can have someone to socially interact with instead of staring at the wall.

Lara Jean looked at the clock again noticing that only a minute had passed since she looked when there was a ding from her phone. Peter texted her he will be there in a few minutes and he was just entering the building. She did a mini happy dance knowing she can finally have someone beside her, her mind, and the plant to talk too. 

Lara Jean decided that she should check Netflix again for new shows or read her “ _ what to expect when you're expecting”  _ the book again. She was about to open up the Netflix app on her smart TV when she felt something tightening in her belly. At first she thought she was in labour, but she knew, it was too early and it was very mild for contractions, so what she was experiencing was probably Braxton Hicks.She decided to try moving around like her doctor suggested when she had Braxton Hicks. As she was about to get up the door opened and she saw Peter enter their home. He didn’t see her the first time as he just put his coat on the rack and put his shoes away. He finally noticed Lara Jean moving around and had her hands on her belly while breathing in and out. 

Peter was immediately stricken with worry that Lara Jean might be in labour and without thinking or asking the women in question if she was in labour he suddenly surged towards Lara Jean, grabbed her and lifted her, and started carrying her bridal style speed walking towards the car. With Lara Jean in his arms, he quickly grabbed the hospital bag and started walking fast towards the door to get to their car. Lara Jean, shaking out her surprise for suddenly being carried, looked at Peter and stopped him from exiting their house. 

“Why are you carrying me, Peter,” asked Lara Jean in an amused voice.

“  _ Well _ … Covey you are in labour and I have to get you to the hospital,” said Peter slowly, and in a matter of fact tone. 

“  _ Well _ .. Peter if you asked me if I was in labour then you would have known that I am having Braxton Hicks and am not in labour, plus I would tell you if I was in labour,” said Lara Jean, slowly too, and in a matter of fact tone.

“ Oh... you are right and I may have overreacted,” said Peter in a sheepish voice.

“ You completely overreacted, but ask me first next time and I rather you overreact than underreact,” said Lara Jean in a neutral tone. 

Peter gently set down Lara Jean on the couch. He also set down the hospital bag next to their ottoman. Lara Jean was still experiencing Braxton Hicks and moved around to alleviate the slight discomfort. Peter asked if there was anything he could do to help and asked when Braxton Hicks would end. Lara Jean told him he should get their dinner ready and the Braxton Hicks will eventually fade with time. Peter nodded in agreement and set to work on heating up their dinner. 

Eventually, the Braxton Hicks faded and Lara Jean could move without discomfort. She walked towards the kitchen to help Peter with some of the food. The food was in the oven and some jazz music was playing in the background. Peter and Lara Jean were sitting on the couch with the back of Lara Jean to Peter’s front as Peter was playing with Lara Jean long, silky hair and had his arms wrapped around her. Lara Jean breaks the comfortable silence with a statement, “Well at least we know our babies are itching closer to being born.” 

  
  
  
  


##  **Birth**

It was June 18th and the day was sunny, the weatherman reported no clouds and a clear day. Lara Jean was minding her business watching some random shows on Netflix along with folding her babies clothes for the fifth time that day. The book called this nesting so she was assured that this was completely normal. Peter was due home any minute now from the Family Law Firm. So far of the show Lara Jean was half watching, the lead actress had just cheated on her ex-husband's cousin's sister when Lara Jean heard the front door open and the footsteps of Peter clanking against the cherry hardwood floors. 

Peter yelled out in a sing-songy tone, ”Honey I’m home.”

Lara Jean yelled right back, “ I’m in the kitchen, just kidding I’m in the living room.”

Peter let out a rough chuckle and replied, “ Okay, Covey I’m coming.”

Lara Jean resumed her previous activity when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Lara Jean thought nothing of it at first, but another sharp pain hit her again after ten minutes. Lara Jean called to Peter, who she saw from her peripheral view that he was swiping her snicker-doodle cookies she made a few hours before, that she may be experiencing Braxton-Hicks and to grab a heating pad from the cabinet. Peter nodded and turned to get what she asked for. Lara Jean was about to sit up from the comfortable couch when she felt a rush of water pour out of her and onto her couch. 

With bright, wide eyes Lara Jean stared at the spot of water on the couch for a long time enough that Peter came back with the heating pad and noticed the stillness of Lara Jean, who was still in shock, and the puddle of water on the couch. They both looked at each other when Lara Jean experienced another painful contraction. Peter leapt from his shock and went to Lara Jean to comfort her. The painful contraction passed after 15 seconds which Lara Jean was thankful for. 

Peter asked, “ So, you are in labour now.”

Lara with an amused voice said, “Yes Peter, I am in labour... thank you for asking.”

Peter rolled his eyes, and said, “Okay, kind of bit shocked right now, but this is happening.”

Lara Jean cracking a small smile and said,“Yes, Peter this is happening.”

Peter breathed in and out and asked urgently, “How far are your contractions.”

Lara Jean shrugged and said,“I don’t know.”

Peter put his thinking face on and stayed silent for a few seconds thinking of the plan and finally voiced his thoughts, “Okay let's wait until your next contraction and time it to see what we do next, but while we wait I’m going to grab our hospital bag and change of clothes and text the family even though they can’t be here because the twins decided they couldn’t wait a couple more weeks.

Lara Jean nodded in agreement and said, “Alright, I will go clean the couch real quick.”

The couple went through with their tasks. The next contraction hit right when Peter walked back into the living room and Lara Jean was finished cleaning the couch. Peter, hurriedly, pulled out his phone from his slacks pocket and turned the stopwatch on right when the contraction stopped. Both of them sat down and talked about mundane things about their days and the arrival of their babies. Peter and Lara Jean were talking about the blanket that Lara Jean bought when another contraction hit her, this time more intense and lasting longer than before. Peter grabbed his phone and stopped the stopwatch which read 8 minutes. Peter parroted the time to Lara Jean and they both knew they still had some more time until they needed to go to the hospital, which was luckily only a few blocks away from their home, only when the contractions were about four to five minutes apart. 

More time passed and the arrival of their babies were not taking their sweet time with the time between the contractions getting smaller and smaller every time an agonizing contraction hit Lara Jean. The contractions were finally about four to five minutes apart, so they can finally go to the hospital where they will soon meet their babies. Peter and Lara Jean slowly walked to their car in the driveway and settled in before Peter started the car to go towards the hospital. 

They arrived after a few minutes with Peter telling Lara Jean encouraging words about how brave she is and that they will soon meet their babies. During the ride, Lara Jean was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth in even breaths that she learnt through her therapy and classes of birth. 

They walked into the hospital immediately asking for a room and that they, more so Lara Jean, was in labour. They were approached by a kind nurse that led them to a room and told them that the OB/GYN would be with them shortly to determine the next course of action. 

In an effort to get Lara Jean to focus on something else rather than the pain, Peter said, “ Well at least we know you won’t be giving birth in our car or even worse that I would have to help.”

Lara Jean laughed loudly and heavily, she even wiped a tear from her eye, and said while hiccuping and laughing , “ Thank God.”

Peter responds with another laugh although it eventually falls to silence before Lara Jean breaks the silence. “ Wait...I feel like we are forgetting something.”

“Yeah me too,” said Peter as he scratches his head.

Lara Jean snaps her head and looks towards Peter with wide eyes before another contraction hits her again. This time, Peter notes that it is lasting longer than usual and Lara Jean looks deeply in pain struggling to breathe a little bit and couldn’t finish her thought. The doctor luckily walks in the room with smiles on her face and opens her mouth to speak to the couple when she noticed Lara Jean in the middle of her contraction, and Peter in the chair beside her holding her hand and rubbing her back in comfort. Once the contraction ended Lara Jean could finally relax slightly and leaned back heavily onto the bed with a slight sheen of sweat on her face. 

The doctor came over to the couple and offered words of encouragement and said, “ So, Let’s check whether we are going to wait a little longer or are the twins ready to greet the world.”

The doctor lifted Lara Jean’s gown and the couple anxiously waited for the doctor's response while another contraction suddenly hit Lara Jean in the middle of her examination. Lara Jean is breathing controlled, even breaths while squeezing the daylights out of Peter’s hand which he will gladly let her squeeze the daylights out of. The doctor looks up and smiles and says, “ Well looks like they want to meet their Mommy and Daddy, Mr and Mrs. Kavinsky you are both about to be parents.

The doctor immediately rushes to get her team to come and assist with the birth.The team of nurses and residents and their doctor arrived after five minutes of suiting up. Peter and Lara Jean were smiling at each other and in excitement (Lara Jean not so much but she was trying through the pain). Peter has already put on the clothing requirement and was just waiting for the doctors to arrive.

Then all of a sudden, Voices were telling Lara Jean to push and push and push and that they could see Baby A’s head and somehow the body slipped out like butter. Their baby's cries could be heard from a mile away as their baby boy had quite the set of lungs. Lara Jean almost rested against the bed when she suddenly remembered that she had another baby at birth. She could hear Peter whispering encouragement in her ear and telling her about how brave she is and how strong she is which gave her even more strength to push. The voices again were telling her to push and push and all too soon Baby B slipped out like a well oiled pan. She could finally rest once she pushed the placenta out of her and see her babies. 

Her body was hurting all over and the weight that has been with her for eight and half months was suddenly gone. She could feel the gentle kiss on her forehead by Peter. She heard him say that their babies were being cleaned and were being swaddling and that they would soon be with them. She nodded tiredly and waited for her babies to arrive. Soon enough her babies were against her chest with their tiny hands curled against her breasts. She could feel their tiny breaths against her chest and she marvels at the love she had for these two human beings that haven’t even been in this world for more than a few minutes. Peter looked down at his little family and smiled, feeling the love for the three most important people in his life. 

Lara Jean snuggles her babies even closer and both of them place little kisses on their babies forehead. 

“Welcome to the world, Everly Rosalind Song Kavinsky and Elliot Ashton Song Kavinsky.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about finishing it in a couple weeks  
> instead it took be a month   
> but you know I at least finished it   
> Okay Hope you all enjoyed it the prompt   
> and hope you accomplish your goals
> 
> Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while for me to write so hope you enjoyed it.  
> I plan on writing on a new one next week or the next next week  
> as i currently have writer's block.  
> So hope you all have a wonderful day.


End file.
